


Marshmallows & Massages

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brothers, M/M, Massage, Oil, Prostate Massage, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi loses a bet and has to give his foolish little brother a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows & Massages

It was summer and school was out. Sasuke and I were just screwing around, passing the time on that lazy hot afternoon. We were at home alone, which was usually the case in the summertime. Our father was at work, and our mother was out of the house for the afternoon with her gardening club. 

We sat there on the couch bored as hell, when Sasuke had the bright idea that we could have a contest. This was so like Sasuke because he was always coming up with stupid lame shit, that actually turned out to be freaking hilarious. So he was like…

“Let’s see who can fit the most mini-marshmallows into their mouth at once. Whoever loses has to give the other a backrub.” 

And I was like…

“Psh. Sasuke. That’s a stupid-ass idea. You know I’ve got a bigger mouth than you. I’ll win hands down.”

“Whatever fucker… prove it. Do it. You’re all talk… I’ll _bet_ you I can fit more in.”

“Alright… you’re on. Man, it’s gonna feel good to get a backrub from you Sasuke.” 

~ ~ ~

The rule was that I had to stuff Sasuke’s mouth, and keep count, and he had to stuff my mouth and keep count.

“Ninety eight… ninety nine…” Sasuke was counting.

“Nnnnnn!” That was all I could take. I gagged, blowing the tiny white puffs out all over the floor, where they fell in a scattered pile. Some of them were sticking together from being smashed with saliva. “Yuck! Fucking gross, Sasuke!” 

“Ha-ha! You LOSE! LOSER! LOSER! Backrub, backrub… I’m getting my back massaged… I’m bad… uh-huh…” Sasuke was busy doing a happy dance all around the kitchen, while I was getting a glass of water to wash the nasty sweet powdery taste from my mouth, while attempting to scowl as menacingly as I possibly could at him. 

It was true. My otouto had fit one hundred and one mini-marshmallows in his mouth before hurling them all over the kitchen floor. And now I was the one left to eat crow. 

“Heh…” I grinned at him with an evil smirk and cracked my knuckles. “Where would you like to have your massage, Master Sasuke?”

He thought intently for a moment. “How about on my bed. That way I can drift right off to dreamland while you work your magic on my poor aching back…” 

“Foolish otouto.”

He took off running upstairs to his bedroom, and I followed behind him, feeling oddly defeated. Sasuke rarely beat me at anything. I was just better than he was at pretty much everything. And I had to admit that I was slightly pissed because I was looking forward to having Sasuke straddle my ass and massage my back. He’s got one hell of a touch when it comes to that… it’s just the issue of actually getting him to do anything. Overall, Sasuke’s pretty fucking lazy. 

I watched him reach around the hem of his tee shirt and pull it over his head with both hands revealing his very well-defined chest. He’s not muscular… just toned, but you can definitely see all the little ripples of where sinew meets together in a pleasing display of young male perfection. 

Yeah. I said it. Sasuke’s hot. … I know. I’m sick. I’m a pervert. He’s my brother. Blah, blah, blah. But I can’t help but get aroused when I look at his naked body. Seriously. I get hard every time I see it, and this time was really not an exception. 

“Take your shorts off too.” 

“Why?”

“Because I said.”

“Why? You gonna massage my ass too?” Sasuke was joking.

“Maybe…”

“Fucking pervert,” was muttered under his breath, but I saw him blushing at my words.

“Just take them off… I want to do the backs of your legs too, and I don’t want to get oil on your clothes.”

“You’re gonna use oil?”

“Well… yeah.”

“Hmm… like a professional massage therapist?” 

“Well, it works better if you use oil. I makes your hands slide much easier.”

“But won’t it make you lose your grip?”

“Nah…”

Sasuke shrugged. I have to admit, my baby brother is pretty damn gullible. He always believes everything I tell him. Never mind that I really wanted him to strip down to his underwear so I could get off on that pretty fucking ass of his.

Sasuke wears boxer-briefs. Mom bought him a bunch for Christmas last year. (Thank you mother-- you are a goddess.) Until then, he was all boxers, all the time. But now… mmm… he looked damn good in the black ones he was wearing right then. 

He wasn’t looking at me. I was completely checking him out, and he was _not even fucking looking at me_. I could see the soft curve of his cock inside those stretchy black cotton briefs. He always wears it off to the left side. I licked my lips and watch as he scratched the back of his head, as if in thought. He turned around and lay down on his stomach on the bed, and I could instantly feel the rush of sexual tension heading straight to my dick. 

He looked over his shoulder at me and grinned. “Alright, nii-san I’m ready for my massage.” He crossed his arms under his head, and I paused to take in the way that soft fabric was stretched across his ass. Two mounds. Perfect. Round. Smooth… I pictured myself easing over to the bed, straddling his thighs and slowly, fluidly pulling down those fucking _adorable_ underpants and revealing that part of him I really wanted to sink my teeth into.

I shook myself out of my daydream. 

“Let me get the oil,” I headed into the bathroom we shared, and opened up the cabinet to retrieve a bottle of massage oil that I bought a few weeks ago, thinking I might could talk Sasuke into massaging my back… or my cock…

I grabbed the little bottle and headed back into his room. He was still laying there waiting patiently. _Fucking marshmallow eating bastard_. Well… we would just have to see how this ended up. I had a sneaky suspicion that I would come out ‘on top.’

I walked over to the bed, and climbed on. “You know, Sasuke,” I whispered in the smoothest, deepest voice I could manage, “a good masseuse makes about ten thousand yen an hour.”

“Yeah, and a your hour’s good for about a hundred marshmallows.” 

I drew back and slapped him hard on the ass. 

“Owww!” he turned over as far as he could, which was only halfway because I had his legs pinned under my weight. “What was that for?” 

“For being a smart ass… and I just couldn’t resist… mmm… this ass…” I gave it a firm squeeze then rubbed out the spot where I had slapped him, soothing what was surely a red mark underneath. 

“Itachi! Are you going to massage me, or molest me?”

“Hmm… let me think about that one… how about _both_?”

“Aniki. Come on…” he whined.

I’m a pervert. Sasuke knows it, and he puts up with me. I always felt like one day I’d take him. Maybe today would be that day.

I unscrewed the cap on the small amber glass bottle. “Sasuke. This is the royal treatment. Aromatherapy at its finest. Evening primrose oil infused with essential oils of bergamot and sandalwood… it’s supposed to relax you.” 

“I thought you didn’t use any oil with Anma.” 

“I only do ‘Swedish’, baby brother… now shut up and enjoy it.”

“What the fuck ever, Itachi… why do you always make up such outlandish shit?”

“Mainly because I like to see your reaction to all of the ‘outlandish shit’ I can make up.” I smiled as I tipped the little bottle over above the middle of his back and watched the clear liquid run out in a thick stream. The warm inviting fragrance made its way up to my nostrils, and I closed my eyes breathing in the calming aroma. 

I began with his shoulders, my hands gliding flat and slick across his shoulder blades. “I believe you’re sprouting wings… Sasuke. I always knew you were an angel.”

“Itachi, will you shut up?” He let out a short expression of displeasure, and then added. “I bet if I were to run my hands across your head, there would be horns sprouting.” 

“Sprouting, otouto? Nope. My horns are full-grown… all three of them.” 

He buried his face in the pillow and I could feel his body shaking. I had him laughing. Me and all my outrageousness had him laughing. I smiled. This was nice. 

My hands slid easily over his pale smooth skin, as I greased him up very nicely, and went to work, beginning with the long flowing strokes, opening my hands and skimming over his skin, compressing very gently to warm up his muscles; slowly stroking him, enjoying the feeling of his skin covered with the oil beneath my hands.

I worked up his neck, down his upper arms, and all the way down to his lower back. I stopped at the waistband of underwear. “Feel good, Sasuke?”

“Mmmm…”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Mmmhmmm…” he groaned softly. The feeling of his voice reverberating in his back under my hands made my cock stiffen. I wanted to make him groan more. Moan… more. Cry out my name…

I continued to knead the muscles in his back, paying attention to the task at hand, being careful not to make any forward advances just yet. I wasn’t going to try to cheat him out of his back massage. But I wanted to get my oil-slicked fingers on and in that ass so bad I could taste it. 

After about thirty minutes of massaging his back, I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “I’m gonna massage the backs of your legs now, okay?” 

“Mmm…”

“Hey… are you still awake?” I prodded him in the ribcage.

“Sort of…”

“Nnnnh…” I scooted my body down his bare legs so that I could get to his thighs… his smooth milky white, perfect thighs. I pushed his legs apart just enough so that I could maneuver between them. I poured the oil on his thighs, and watched it run off onto his quilt. I didn’t give a shit. I just wanted to get him wet all over. 

With both hands I began the effleurage, stroking long light strokes, moving up, up, up his thighs. Gently… carefully… slowly and fluidly under the leg of his form fitting underwear, I slid my fingertips. I kept pushing up until I felt the soft curve of his ass cheeks begin. 

I fully expected him to jerk and give me a good cursing, but instead I felt him ever so slightly push his ass up into my touch. My heart began to pound. He liked it. He was giving me the invitation to touch him more. 

I didn’t say a word. I proceeded with caution, my heart hammering in my chest, I pushed my slick palms up a little further. I now had both hands positioned squarely on both ass cheeks. I left them there only for a second, before sliding back down his thighs. My cock ached in my shorts. I wanted to take him right then. His skin looked so sexy, all shiny and oiled up like that. 

I wanted to do all sorts of nasty things to him. I couldn’t get the thoughts to leave my mind. This was it. I was about to either fuck him willingly or unwillingly, but from the amount of resistance he was putting forth… or lack thereof… it looked like it would be completely consensual. 

I decided to push things a bit further. I reached up and slid my fingertips under the waistband of those devilish black boxer-briefs.

“Oh Sasuke…” I moaned softly as I slid them down, slowly, easily, they slid down past his cheeks, revealing that soft, long desired ass. 

He very nearly purred in appreciation as his underwear was thrown into a forgotten puddle on the floor beside his bed. I picked up the bottle of oil laying beside him and quickly poured more oil onto the smooth white roundness, taking care to run a thick ribbon of oil straight down that delicious cleft. 

I watched as he pushed his ass up again, gently towards me, and felt my heart skip a beat when those succulent ass cheeks parted and the oil trickled down his crack and down onto his smooth pink balls. 

I stifled a groan and leaned in touch it, running one finger slowly up that divine crevice, gliding the tip over his sensitive pucker, then I spread both palms over his cheeks and began to knead the taut muscles gently. 

“Oh… fuck, yeah, Sasuke.” 

I thoroughly slicked him completely along with my fingers. I pushed down on the small of his back with one hand which in turn caused his ass to raise up towards me even more. He was so into it. I could tell. He let out a soft sigh as I slid one wet oily finger into him. It went in to smoothly, without any resistance. God. I wanted him so bad. This was definitely going to be the hottest sex ever… and it was going to be with my baby brother. 

“Feel good?” I whispered, as I slid my finger teasingly in and out of the snug warmth of his body.

“Itachi…” his voice was breathy, and I noticed that he was panting slightly. I looked at his face that was turned to the side half buried in the mattress. His eyes were half closed and his cheeks were burning hot with a soft blush gracing them beautifully. 

I added another finger, and it went in just as smoothly, sliding and into that tight heat. His insides gripped my fingers and quivered around them. I wanted to get my cock inside him. He was going to feel amazing. 

“Do you like this Sasuke?” I reached under him with my free hand to grease up his cock a little, and found that he was already rock hard. “Mmm… you’re so dirty… look how hard you are.” I watched his whole body flush at my words, and felt him thrust his cock into my hand. 

“Get up on your knees for me. Let me touch you all over, Sasuke. Nnnh… yeah.” He pushed himself up on his hands. I wrapped my arm around his stomach pulling him up against me. 

I continued to finger him with one hand, and stroke his cock with the other. “Oil your chest up, otouto.” 

“...kay…” he reached down obediently and picked up the oil bottle and poured it into his hands, and began slathering the shiny slick all over his chest. 

“Oh… hell yeah… Sasuke…” I shuddered as I felt his hands run straight down his abdomen and slick across his balls, then glide back up to pinch at his nipples. I left playing with his cock to touch his nipples as well. Fuck, it’s my weakness. I love hard pink nipples. He was extremely turned on. I could feel those hot firm pebbles erect with need, matching his cock beautifully. 

“Turn around Sasuke. Mmm… otouto. You‘re so fucking sexy like this.” I took one look at my brother and my cock twitched painfully in my shorts. His face was still suffused with blood, causing him to practically glow pink there before me. His succulent nipples and cock were swollen and full with increased blood flow, so deliciously. Hot and pink and glistening with oil. _Fuck! This was too much._

I felt him grip the hem of my shirt, pushing it up and revealing my chest; felt him lean in and suck at one of my nipples hungrily. I couldn’t help but slide my hands to my shorts to push them down. My cock needed to be free--needed to rub against Sasuke’s cock. Needed to be oiled down like his, slick and hot. 

He took my shirt off and reached for the oil bottle. He didn’t look me in the eye. He only kept his eyes on my body. Was he embarrassed? Oh that was too adorable. He was perfect. Shy and so fucking sexy. 

“Mmm… Sasuke. Do you know how good you look?”

He didn’t answer right away. A smile played at one corner of his mouth, and he still didn’t look at me. “Show me how good I look, niisan?” 

I felt him take the bottle and touch the tip of the opening to my chest, tipping it over allowing the thick fluid to run warmly down my chest in a curtain of oil. And then his hands were all over me, gliding and moving smoothly across my chest and down to my big cock. 

And then he was against me. Chest to chest. Cock to cock. Sliding against each other in a sexual dance. Flesh moving against flesh, making soft squelching sounds as the oil was compressed between our bodies. 

“Mmm… otouto…” he raised his arms above his head, gripping at his own hair, still moving against me, letting me touch him, letting me enjoy him. I raped his mouth with my tongue and he was so beautifully willing, opening wide for me, rolling his tongue hotly against mine. I slid my arms around his slippery waist and down to his ass, spreading him and sliding my fingers in again. The way they slid in so fucking easy was making me unbelievably horny. I wanted to try sliding my cock in him. 

Our cocks were together and Sasuke was holding them flush against each other, running his hands firmly and slickly up and down the twin shafts. The two heads touching, shimmering with oil and precome as he ran his thumb over both our slits, spreading our juices together.

“Tell me what you want me to do, Sasuke.”

“I want you to fuck me Itachi… fuck me so hard. I want you to slide this in my ass and _pound me_ ," he gave my dick a hard squeeze. "Please. I’m so _fucking horny_. And it’s all your fault. You’ve gotta do it. Please.”

I flipped him over roughly, completely overwhelmed by his words; so fucking turned on that I couldn’t contain myself any longer. 

I pushed his legs apart and gripped his ass with one hand, lining the thick head of my cock up with that tiny pink hole. I pushed in hard, sliding right in with a delightful wet sound that made my balls tighten and ache. His ass took my cock beautifully. I leaned back to watch my shaft move so slickly, and so smoothly in and out of Sasuke’s ass.

“Does that feel good, Sasuke? Hnnnh… do you like me to fill your ass with cock like this?” 

He moaned out some sort of lusty obscene affirmative answer. He was _fucking loving it_. He begged me to do it harder and I obeyed. I slammed in and out of him, loving the dirty wet sounds that fucking him filled the room with, loving the way the black hair around my cock was so wet and oily and the way it felt each time my hips made contact with his firm lucious ass-- loving the way that every hit forced out soft whimpers and sighs. _So good… so… fucking… good._

“Ahh… mmm… hhah… yeah… oh don’t stop Itachi… it feels… so good.”

I slammed in hard and gyrated my hips, against him, working to get him to feel even better.

I angled my hips downward, and thrust in roughly. He was immediately a puddle of shaking boneless flesh. _“Found it,_ ” I whispered.

And with each in-stroke, I made sure to ram his prostate over and over and over. I wrapped my hand around his cock and began to pump him. Holding him around the waist with the other, I brought him to climax so easily. He shot his wad all over my hand and all over his bed. He didn’t seem to care. 

Once his orgasm had settled down and he was back to feeling a little less sensitive, I pulled out of him and lay down beside him. “I want you to ride me Sasuke,” I was breathless. “I want you to sit on my cock. Come here.” I pulled him onto me and helped position his ass over my throbbing member.

I hated to make him work for more, but I needed to see him do this. I may never get another chance to fuck him. This may have just been a moment of complete and total weakness, but regardless, I had to make the most of the situation.

He slid down on my cock with ease, bracing himself with one hand behind him on my thigh. I thrust up into his hot body, even though I was already fully sheathed. He cried out. Dammit! He looked so good as he began to bounce wantonly on my aching cock. 

I gripped his waist with one hand and toyed with his cock and balls while he rode me. He looked so fucking good riding me like that. His mouth open, moaning lasciviously with each hit--his eyes closed, head thrown back, face so red and flushed with desire. 

I loved the way his half hard cock was making an incredible comeback, standing straight out from his body, lusciously bobbing in time to our fuck rhythm. 

And then it was like… he went crazy. Like something snapped inside him. He went completely wild on me. Slamming and angling his hips, rotating and undulating, faster and faster, crying out so loudly I was scared to death the neighbors would hear us.

His second orgasm hit him and he suddenly stilled his hips, as his cock spurted streamer after streamer of warm come all over my stomach and chest. His ass muscles clenched down so hard on my cock I thought I would pass out. My own orgasm roiled through my body like a flood. That warm rush of sensation hit me like a ton of bricks and I whined out Sasuke’s name through clenched teeth, attempting to keep from screaming.

Nothing I’d ever felt compared to the feeling of emptying my load deep into Sasuke’s ass, filling and coating him with my cream. It was… hmm… nope… there’s no word to describe it.

Completely and totally indescribable.

In the aftermath, we lay there together, Sasuke snuggled up to me close as I spooned him there on his bed. We were both completely satiated.  
“Got anymore bright ideas for whiling away the afternoon?” I grinned with my eyes closed, sleepily.

“Marshmallows, massages and oily sex. What a combination…”

I laughed softly, feeling quite happy, “Only in the Uchiha household, Sasuke… only in the Uchiha household.”

 

END ~

**Author's Note:**

> (Anma is a traditional Japanese form of massage and is a deep tissue work using no oils and is based on a kneading movement.)


End file.
